The Devil Within Her
by The Betrayed Fallen Angel
Summary: Hermione is not who u think she is. Forced 2 b sumthing she hates, she faces challenges, shocking secret, and a Draco w a dark motive. DHr. I REWROTE IT! GOING TO BE HOT AND FULL OF TWIST!
1. The Snake in the Grass

Hey Reader! Ok this my first time writing Harry Potter fics, well long ones. I had this idea for a looooooooooooong time.

This is my first and last disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. The only thing I own is my kittens and if any of you touch I will seek my revenge! hehe. j.k about the revenge thing.

I noe I haven't update in like a lifetime. So I redid everything and added more twist and will update at least once a month.

**The Devil Within Her  
**

**Chapter 1: The Snake in the Grass  
**

She slowly packed her thing into her pack and put on her cloak. As she made her way to the door to her Head Girl room in the Gryffindor room she thought about what she is doing. She hated doing this every week, month, and year. She hated betraying her friends. She hated being with him. And most of all she hate that she couldn't do anything about it. Looking down at the common room from the stair, she saw her friends playing wizard chess. They would have never thought of her doing this. She smiled as Ron put Harry into checkmate. Merlin knows she love both of them more than life its self. They were her brothers, her friends. Secretly she wished for her and one of them to be more then friends.

"Hey, Hermione, where are you going this late?" Ron asked as he noticed her make her way down the stair. Harry looked at Ron and then at Hermione and smiled. He knew Ron love Hermione just by the way Harry look at her. They have all grown up together. While HArry thought of Hermione as nothing more than a friend and a sister. Ron thought of her as a goddess.

"Hey, guys. I'm just going to go to the library for a bit." She answered automatically as she walked toward the door.

"You work too hard, Hermione." Ron said.

Harry agreed, "Yeah. Don't overdo it and don't stay there too late."

"Sure, guys. See ya tomorrow." She hugged each of them before she left. Hugging Harry a bit longer than she hugged Ron, she wondered about Harry's feelings towards her. Shaking her head to get rid of the unwanted thought, she started to think about how it all started as she glided down the hallway.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**FLASHBACK** ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She had just finished her second year of Hogwarts School for Wizardry. She had just gotten off the train and was looking around for her parents. Usually they would wait for her there but today she didn't see them. She thought maybe that they forgot or mistaken which day she was returning home. She was walking around and looking around for her parents when a boy about her age maybe one or two year older came up to her and handed her a envelop with her name written in green on it. Thin and lean but muscular. He reminded her a bit of Malfoy except for the fact that he had dirty blond hair and gray eyes while Malfoy had platinum blond and blue eyes.

Who is it from?" she asked curiously looking down at the letter. When she heard no response she looked up to find that he was gone. She opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. On the letter was a simpler note.

_Granger.  
_

_  
Black Cauldron right this instant.  
_

_  
-Draco Damien Malfoy_

She rolled her eyes at the letter. 'Even after school ended he still has to annoy me.' She thought. Thinking that it was a joke from Malfoy just to irritate and annoy her she threw the letter into a nearby trashcan. Deciding that her parent had mistaken the day of her returning like they did with other important dates she headed home.

One hour later she arrived home. As she opened her house door she found out it was already opened. Slowly and cautiously she stepped into the house. " Mom? Dad?" She called out. She walked into her living room only to come face to face with none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here? Where is my parents!" She screamed at him.

" You didn't meet me, you should have come to meet us." He said coldly and moved closer to her. His icy blue eyes shined. A smirk appeared on his lips.

" Us? Who is ..." Before she could even finish her sentence she blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up in a bright room and rubbed her eyes. When her eyes adjusted to the light she got a better look at the room she was in. The room was decorated in early Victorian era. The bed she was in was a dark oak with four post. The room was lit up with a chandelier and a few floating candles. A bookshelf was in one of the corner and a white leather sofa was in another. She would have admitted it was a nicely decorated room if she actually knew where she was. Slowly she sat up. Her head was killing her. She suddenly remember what had happened at her house.'Ok, stay calm. Hermione.' She thought. 'First find out the problems. You don't know where you are. Your parents are missing and you have a headache. Now let's try to solve the problems...Oh Merlin, you're in trouble.' So worry about her parents and her location she overlook the fact that the last person she saw was Malfoy. She started to panicked when a knock on the door got her attention. The door opened up to reveal the boy who gave her the letter.

"Come with me." He said quickly and left.

"Wait!" She called out as she jumped out of the bed and ran after him. He led her to turning hallways and locked door till he finally stopped in front of a door made of dark mahogany wood. He opened the door for her and she walked in. The minute she walked in he shut the door. She tried to open it but couldn't. She looked around the darkroom. She could only make out three figures in the darkness.

"Relax, Granger. No one is going to hurt you...yet." One of the figure said. She recognized the voice.

"Malfoy!" She hissed. One of the figures clapped his hand and the room was lit up by hundreds of small candle. The minute the room lit up she saw who the three figure was. There sitting in a chair was a human looking Voltemort and on his left was Lucius Malfoy and on his right was Draco Malfoy.

"Ahh, Miss. Granger. Glad you can make it. Please have a seat." Voltemort said with a wicked smile.

"Sit? You kidnapped me and now you're asking me to sit down with you? Where is this place? Are mad, not that you aren't already" She yelled at him not caring what will happen. Her anger clouded her mind.

" Girl, you better watch your mouth!" Lucius yelled at her. His hand clenched into a fist.

"Now now, Lucius. That is no way to treat your guest." Voltemort chuckled. " Do please, sit down. Miss.Granger. No harm shall come to you I promise. If you sit down I will explain to you why you are here."

"A promise from a snake is like no promise at all." She retaliated. He laughed at her comment and motion to a chair in front of the group. Having no other choice but to sit down she sat down and stared at them with caution.

"I have a proposition for you, Miss Granger. You see Miss Granger, I am getting very impatience with this war. And I want to get this over with quickly as possible. And to do this I need your help. I shall put this simply and clearly I request you to be my spy in your school."

"Over my dead body I will." She spat back to him.

"That can be arrange." Lucius said with a growl but went silent as Lord Voltemort send him a death glare.

" But you will be my spy, my dear. Because I have something of your that you might want back." He snapped his fingers and in walked two men hold a gagged and tied couple.

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione ran out of the chair and toward her parents. Suddenly her parents screamed out in agony and pain. She stopped dead in her track at the sound.

"You see, my dear, if you even go within 5 feet of them. They will be torture from the inside out. And to touch them is to kill them. Therefore, you have to be my spy or else your parents are dead. It's that easy and simple."

"Why me? Why can't someone else be your spy? I mean why would you want a muggleborn to work for you." She plead trying to get him to change his mind.

"I knew you would ask that. The answer is simple. You have advantages other don't. To answer the first and second questions, you are Harry Potter's and Ron Wesley's best friend which give you the upper hand in knowing what he will do and what the ministry will do. Third, because in spite of your heritage you are one of the smartest witch at your school. And I am willing to look over that trait. Good help is hard to find these days."

Hermione looked at her parents with tears rolling down her cheek. "I hate you… I hate I hate you! I hate you, you fucken bastard!" She screamed out at him and charged at him out of rage. But before she could even get within a feet of him she was held back by the two men holding her parents.

"Now now, Ms. Granger. No need to get violent. Or else I might lose my temper and take it out on your parents. Now I do wish for your answer to my request." He threatened knowing too well that harming her would make her obey him. He nodded to Lucius who then point his wand directly at her parents.

She glared at him with pure hatred in her eyes. Tears or sadness and anger rolled down her cheek as she answered, "Fine! I agree! Let them go!" through clenched teeth.

"Good, now that wasn't so hard was it? Do not worry about your parents they will remain in perfect health and shape but they shall not be return to you yet. They shall stay somewhere safe and out of your way. Now Dorien will show you to your room for the night." The guy from before then entered the room.

"What?" She said as her face turned white.

He chuckle at the look upon her face."Oh, you didn't think you would be return home, did you? We wouldn't want you to be going to report this to Dumbledore or the ministry, do we? From now on, you shall remain here at the Malfoy estate until I reconsider. Your parent shall be return home to their pathetic life and will be warn of the consequence of telling anyone this. To show you that I am not all cold hearted, you shall be able to visit them an hour every month. And to make sure my dear little spy don't get herself kill by anyone else besides me you. You shall get train just enough to defend yourself when needed. Because to tell the truth, it quite hard to find a good useful spy. "

"But why here? Why not let me stay somewhere else?"

"Because frankly my dear, I don't trust you alone. And I trust Lucius to keep an eye on you so you don't let this slip out somehow. " He chuckled once again as a look of horror cross her face. "If you are worry about your well-being. Your well-being is guarantee personally by me to remain as is. In fact, they shall treat you somewhat as a guest. None of my follower shall be able to hurt you. Because if they do end up doing so and mistakenly taking your life somehow I shall be very cross at them for making me waste my time looking for another good spy in such short notice. As it stands, I need you and that shall keep you healthy and alive."

She inwardly sighed with relief at this comment. For now she knows she was at least physically safe from the Death Eaters. And with time she will come up with a plan to save her and her family. Because right now, she was the only hope for her parent to stay alive. If she stay alive and follow his order, they get to stay alive too. With that, the deal was sealed. She stayed there at the Malfoy under close watch. At first, she thought they would still torture her. However, it seems Voldemort was telling the truth about them not being able to harm her in anyways without his permission. Besides the occasional glares and insults, they didn't do much to her out of fear of Voldemort's wrath. They fed her decent meals every day and she ate them in her room. She had freedom around the estate to do what she wanted in her free time within the limit, which was because they were told to allow. Voldemort thought this will help make her cooperate rather then forcing info and obedience out of her by threats all the time. It makes it easier on him if she does it willingly. Everyday Dorien, the boy who gave her the letter, came and gave her training. They started to be almost friends together. The key word there is almost.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**END OF FLASHBACK** '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She was bought out of her thoughts by a voice. She looked in front of her and saw him there waiting for her as always.

"You're late."

I also charge for my story! 20 reviews each chapters!

Well, that is it for now. I'll update soon...hopefully. hehe.

If you all know me well, you all know I'm beyond lazy!

See ya, later. Cyberspace Cowboys


	2. Face Meet Fist and Territory Fight

Hey people! I know I haven't updated in a long while but I been busy. I broke up with my boyfriend cuz he cheated on me... Start crying loudly Well, it's ok. I just got a new boyfriend....this one is more cute then the last. smile brightly and think naughty thought about him and me... Okay, so I feel much better so I'm going to update. YAY for you and me! Yay! U got 20 reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Devil within Her

Chapter 2: Face Meet Fist and Territory Fight

"You're late." He said leaning against the wall of the hallway. He was dressed in a black button up collar shirt and a pair of black pants. As he looked up at her a stray strand of platinum hair feel over his blue eyes.

She stared at him for a bit before answering stubbornly, "I'm not late. You're just early." And walked ahead of him. Draco quickly caught up to her. Their paces and steps falling in sync as they travel down the dark hallway.

"Ugh," He said in disgust as he look at her.

To which she ask, "What now, Malfoy?"

"You better take a shower before going to the meeting. You reek of Potter's and Weasel's smell." He teased.

She let out a single laugh and said, "Shut up, Malfoy. There are my friend I'm purpose to hug them and such. But you wouldn't know anything about that. I mean you don't even have one loyal friend." She smirked as her step quickened to lose him.

He smirked at her insult and quickened his step once more to catch up with her. If someone would have told him, back then that he would be working side by side with mudblood Granger and she would be living with him he would have decked them so hard they would be bruised till three week later. Which he actually did when Blaise told him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''FlashBack'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Get up, asshole! Get up!" A voice screamed at him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. It couldn't have been more than 7 am in the morning. 'Who the fuck dare try to wake me up at this time of the day?' He thought annoyingly.

"Will you get your pale ass out of bed already?!" Blaise screamed as he frustratingly wait for Draco to wake up. He wanted to get his job done before the day start so he wouldn't have to worry about dealing with Draco in the middle of the night. It was cutting into his sleep just to delivering this message.

"My ass is not pale!" Slowly sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair and glare at the boy in front of him. There stood leaning against the bed pole of his bed was Blaise Zabini in black silk pajama and with a scowl on his face. He was about Draco's height with long black wavy hair.

"So what the fuck do you want, Zabini. It's 7 am on a weekend! I don't fucken give a damn if you are my best friend, don't wake me up at this time ever again!" Draco yelled throwing his pillow at him. Blaise easily move to the side and let the pillow fly pass.

"Oh shut it, I'm just here to deliver a message, and then you can go back to your beauty sleep. Merlin knows you need it." He said rolling his eye at Draco. And before Draco could have given his a smartass response he blurted out in one single breath, " Your father owled me a letter telling me to tell you that Mudblood Granger is going to stay with you during the summer at least." He stared at Draco waiting for a response. Suddenly he came face to fist, with Draco's fist to be exact.

"What the fuck was that for??!" He yelled as he cradled his jaw and glared coldy at his friend.

"That was for the most stupid ass joke I ever heard." Draco relied simply as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Blaise sat on Draco's bed and sighed. "I'm not kidding, mate. Your dad really did owled me a letter telling me to tell you that. If you don't believe me. Here read it yourself. He thought the new would be easier coming from me." He threw the letter at Draco, which Draco caught easily. Draco's eyes slowly scanned the paper as the color in his face seem to fade away.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Flashback end'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They made there way through the secret entrance in a comfortable silence. He had gotten used to her and her ways though. He even started to enjoy her company over the time she spent at his estate, not that he would admit it. Over the time she had been his partner, he gotten to know much about her and her attitude even to his objection. To say they were friends was to be exaggerating. To say they were the worst of enemy wouldn't be right either. They were more like acquaintances. Their hateful argument became harmless debates and bantering. He can't actually pin point where, when, nor how it happen but it just did. Most probably because he couldn't do anything to her even if he tried. And boy did he tried.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''FlashBack'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Granger! Get out of my library!" He screamed as he spotted her sitting on his cough in his library surrounded by books Her wand laying next to her side. Even though she was allowed it, it was charmed to do simple things and not able to hurt anyone. They only time the charm wore off was during training.

He was having a stressful day with all of his dad's complaining and his mother's constant nagging and thought it would be good to spend some time alone in the library but the minute he walked in his plans was spoiled. Everywhere he goes she was there, no matter where he goes. If he didn't know better he would have thought she was doing this on purpose.

She looked up from her book at him for a second then turn back to the book she was reading without moving her body at all.

"Bugger off , Malfoy. I'm allowed to be here as much as you are." She said without looking up from her books.

He argued, "NO you're not! It's my library and I want you out of it!"

"Well, too bad. You father got annoyed at seeing me around and sent me here to keep out his way." She continued reading the book. "And we don't want daddy dearest getting annoy do we?" She mocked.

"That's it, Mudblood! I have enough of you! Everywhere I go you're there and every place there something of yours lying around! Father is driving me mad complaining how Lord Voldemort is punishing him for something he doesn't even know about by making him be civil to you and house you. Mother is going crazy with your germs. She is sending the elves to do a round up cleaning every five minutes! And it's your entire fault!" He drew out his wand and pointed it directly at her.

"Well, too bad isn't it? Cause I apparently am here to stay and you have to get used to it!" She said finally looking up from her book then back at it. 'That is it! I will not be ignore in my own house!' He thought as hemuttered a spell at her. She looked at him and a slight flash of fear appear in her eyes before it disappeared like his spell. His spell flew at her and disappear the minute it within contact with her.

"You can't hurt me. I'm protected against you and your family. So you might as well sit down and read." She says before muttering, "Another one of that slimmy king snake's, who is in bad need of a tan, ideas."

He raised an eyebrow at her comments about the lord. Sure, he believed in Voldemort's ideas somewhat. However, not Voldemort him self. He didn't want the complete destruction of muggles and muggleborns. He just want their complete obedience and for them to know their place. Since if, there was no mudblood or muggles around purebloods wouldn't be as important as they are now. The world would be a much better place if it were rule by purebloods. Moreover, Voldemort in his eyes was nothing more than a pureblood wannabe mudblood. But he would never admit it to his father.

Deciding it was better to follow her suggestion, he walked toward the couch in front of her. Passing her, he grabbed the book in her hand, sat down on the other couch, and began reading it. He smirked at the glare she sent his way as she picked up another book and began reading it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Flashback end'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They made their way out of the castle and to the the grass area. There she took off her Gryffindor robe to put on a short black robe and tied her hair into a bun. Draco waited as she got ready used to waiting for her.

"Done" She said simply. He turned toward and was greeted by a familiar site. She was no longer in her long Gryffindor robe but now in black robe which fall down somewhat below knees. Her hair was put into a tight bun with a few strands falling down her face. She did this every time she went to the meeting. She pull her hood over her head and waited for him.

"Good" he answered back as he took her hand and apparated away from the castle and to the meeting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Got more shall continue later on!

20 more review people!

Sweet dream, space cowboys!


End file.
